In Times Before The Sun
by Jaxon666
Summary: A journey through the ages of love shared by Eric and his beloved maker Godric, before he met his fiery blue fate at the mercy of the Sun.  Starts from Eric's first waking moment as a vampire, exploring how time changed them, and their love.
1. Chapter 1 Father

**Title:** In Times Before the Sun

**Type:** Preslash, FlashBack, Friendship, Romance

**Rating:** PG-13

**Fandom:** True Blood [Showverse]

**Pairing:** Godric/Eric Northman

**Setting:** Directly after Season 2 Episode 5 "Never Let Me Go" (Godric/Eric flashback timeline)

**Word Count:** 1379

**Summary:** A new Sun has risen and fallen since Eric's supernatural death at Godric's hands, and now he awakens to a life that he soon learns is not a life at all. These are Eric's first waking moments as Death, his childlike, demonic maker waiting patiently at the side of his naked body, keen to begin their journey into the coming centuries as dark companions. It seems however, that fate has brought the two together, as so quickly in death they share an unlikely, loving affinity.

**Warnings:** Obviously, spoilers may become an issue in this series, so consider this a warning to those who have not seen Season 2 Episode 5 "Never Let Me Go", or any others thereafter. Other than that, PG-13 rating is for slight references to nudity and death, just to be on the safe side, although no content is graphic or crude. This is a co-write, so please keep this in mind when reading. Eric is written by _**VarrosGirly**_, and Godric by _**Jaxon666**_. Comments always welcome, but do not be rude because well, we bite back and you won't like it. Thanks!

**Author's Notes**: This short was written as a test to see if I and my writing partner could play the characters well, and capture the chemistry believably. Since writing it we deemed the project successful, and have gone ahead to write further chapters which will be beta's and posted soon. The series will feature Godric and Eric's relationship through the ages, and how they change, along with it and the times.

* * *

><p>Eric noted the smell first. He was used to scents, those of fires, the sea, the forest. The small boy of death had come to him in the dark as he laid dying, but it was now night again. Eric sat up, recognizing a pleasant, natural scent, fragrant as an oil, coming from his own skin, which evidently was bare.<p>

"You made me new. I laid upon a pyre last night, yet I have no wounds in this one. How is this?" Eric had known the small one was there before he saw him. He had felt him, and he was amazed, even if not apparent in his expression yet.

He felt healthy, and he felt hungry. There should be mutton, or mead, that this one would have prepared for him, should there not? How else could he keep his newfound strength?

As soon as the pallid dead eyes once closed became open, though still as dead, revealing two glowing kisses from the witches of Winter, Godric found them as keenly as the jaw of a lion did the fresh meat of a deer. He hovered, lunged over the Viking with a projected torso, though his knees remained bent and pliable; no sound even made by the sudden feat that had positioned him over Eric, sniffing at him vaguely in a way akin to the shrewdest and most disarming of predators.

"Now new and to be old." Godric insisted with the face of a boy and the tangible nature of something wild and unexplained, his mannerisms both barbaric and simian, yet with no cause for Eric to know fear of it.

"You forget not how to know your courage-" he began, placing his fingers firmly against the warrior's chest, tapping the center heavily "-but another thing happens when thinking of words most new. No drum to summon your bravery. No matter of this when my voice now blesses you with all there is to teach. Forever and until the last death."

The boy was deadly, but Eric did not fear him. He had not feared him upon their first meeting, and he knew of no need to.

"To be old," he repeated, examining the boy's eyes before looking to his markings. They were unlike any he recognized.

"What am I to learn? This is no repaired wound," Eric touched his chest, "And you are no child." He was like nothing the Viking had even been told as a fireside tale, but Eric was as him. How, was unknown, as too why he knew this. "I hunger...I hear animals in their steps, they may not be far."

"No child. Still, you are a man, and yet to me, my childe, and today your first as what you have become." Godric's voice slightly lilted with pride and titillation as his body slowly twitched and rocked in a way that resembled wildlife, more than anything similar to humanity. His kindness towards Eric poured forth with no secret surrounding it, and yet his aura etched with promises of death at those who provoked his whim.

Godric's lips were filled with delight at the bold tongue of his childe, gallant enough to impress him but not enough to offend. A wise man, and one of honour too then, as well as knowing his own spine and existence of his loins.

"You hear many things now my childe, and hunger for all of them who run with blood. Do you have fear for what you are?" Godric inspected Eric's frosty eyes and every other tiny movement he made, as if to find answers within them, though never revealing the questions asked.

Eric still felt no fear, nor anger.

"No. I had no fear when I took up sword and sought vengeance for my father. I became a warrior from Prince. I do not fear myself now." What he was, though, was still unnamed, as was the one who claimed him childe.

"You are father then, as you spoke. What are you called?" Eric touched one of the boy's marks, fascinated by its appearance. Those in his village had given themselves marks, but of runes for protection. He had never joined them, knowing if the gods wished him to live, he would succeed in his battles. And he had, and yet passed Death once more.

Godric almost burst with laughter upon Eric touching him, his impish ways untamed by choice and tickled by his new childe's quickened comfort in his first waking moments of death.

"I am called Godric. And how shall I speak to you?" he wondered what his childe would like to be known as from this day forth.

"Eric," he nodded. "I long to kill, to search. There are ages yet to find us." Perhaps, if he was to live anew, the path of vengeance would grow longer and less weary.

"Godric." A name unlike others, but one that fit this appearance.

"So you are my Eric. Beautiful and strong. We shall kill together my Eric, and all other things. Ours to have and share. In all your honesty, do you resent it, or will you grow to? What I have made of you?"

"No, I thank you for what I have become, by your will. Death came for me, you made me unable to feel its breath." Eric looked at Godric closely, to see the years etched into his gaze. There was a wisdom he could not claim, one none could, beyond Godric.

"How many times did you stop death? How many ages have you known?"

"Death has no breath. We are death." he drew attention to how his lungs were no longer satiated with air, raising a palm to his mouth to demonstrate.

"Death only has a voice." he explained all their "breath" was good for now. Looking to Eric with a devotion so manic and intense that it almost pierced holes though his skull, Godric ran a palm through Eric's long, flaxen locks and rested a hand firmly upon his chest.

The beginning of his next words was tainted by the incomplete melody of laughter.

"I have known a thousand years, and taken few beneath my dark wing. None walk now and less have been worthy. But you my Eric, a rare jewel, found shining to me in the night. You will make a thousand more of my years worth enduring." he peered into whatever occupied Eric now, to the place below where his soul would have rested still if only he still had it, longingly, lovingly yet with vicious passion.

It was as if they had grown together under many seasons, yet Eric knew only moments of Godric. Until the small one had shown him, Eric had not known his breaths had stopped, and it brimmed his mind with wonder and awe.

"No skald could tell a story as yours, with all their knowledge of worldly things." Godric had chosen him for this life, and had not come to him until Eric was unable to bear his sword. This thing which he now was, it was a noble creature. A blessing from the gods? Eric did not hold such a strong belief in them, even in his younger days, though his fortune begged question of their presence and favour.

"Teach me what you will then, I am yours to school-" He mimicked Godric's motion, unaware of the chill in their flesh. "-that I might see the coming thousand years with you."

To be death was a title Eric appreciated. He would be a swift death, with no prejudice to his touch. All he wished for was the death of one, whose name and face he did not even discern. Now, he could know patience. Time would bring him the one he wanted.

"You have sweet words for me my Eric. How can I sweeten you? If you hunger, let us hunt and feed." Godric grinned so hard his face sometimes seemed a little unreal at times, causing him to look both evil and foolish, the victim of some unexplained mania.

"You could not speak until you awakened, and yet I heard your voice. And do you know what it said?" Godric wondered, cryptically and without apology for it. "Father." his eyes widened, and unknown flavour set the atmosphere aflame.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Fire In the Night

**Title:** In Times Before the Sun

**Type:** FlashBack, FriendShip, Romance, Slash, RST

**Rating:** NC-17

**Fandom:** True Blood [Showverse]

**Pairing:** Godric/Eric Northman

**Setting:** Directly after Season 2 Episode 5 "Never Let Me Go" (Godric/Eric flashback timeline)

**Word Count:** 6499

**Summary:** In the early twilight of Eric's vampirism, he and his maker take refuge in a cave, where they encounter others like themselves, yet so unlike them in ways that matter. There, Eric learns more about what it means to be not only a vampire, but Godric's vampire, and all the pleasures that come with it. Is it possible for Death to love? Or is it what it can do in place of that something far more dangerous?

**Warnings:** Obviously, spoilers may become an issue in this series, so consider this a warning to those who have not seen Season 2 Episode 5 "Never Let Me Go", or any others thereafter. Other than that, NC-17 rating is for somewhat graphic sex and other adult references. This is a co-write, so please keep this in mind when reading. Eric is written by _**VarrosGirly**_, and Godric by _**Jaxon666**_. Comments always welcome, but do not be rude because well, we bite back and you won't like it. Thanks!

* * *

><p>Godric sat, perched upon his own feet, his two knees facing away from him at an angle, hands barely needed to provide balance against the floor. He was animalistic, more like a beast than the demon he was suspected to be. Perhaps in ways this seeming was true. In the seclusion of the caves where no light would find them, come sun or moon, Godric smiled softly to his new childe, the din of a handful of others like them resounding against the rocky walls they, for the moment, called home.<p>

"You seem to wonder my child, and for once not with your eyes upon me." Godric glanced behind him with cat-like instincts, unflinching at the laughter and groans coming from the distance where vampiric frivolity ran rife.

"Do they concern you my Eric? Tell me what runs through your mind, that I might give it fruit."

Eric sat quietly, listening to every sound that made its way to his ears, smelling every scent that wafted gently into their cave. The new sounds were familiar, but far from human. His instincts told him that much, and he trusted them completely.

"They are as we are...to a measure." Eric's eyes narrowed, though they were far from any vantage point.

"They sound like dogs, like dumb animals, unlike death. They do not give direction to their noise. There is no shame in their voices when it would be placed well." Eric understood the necessity of quiet, so one could steal away crimson nectar and live out such a life a wise and cunning predator; a life of death. As a warrior, he knew when triumphant noise should be made, and when it should not. Whatever creatures were near them tonight seemed, if not only in sound, wasteful.

Godric smiled with a creepy, haunting sort of glee stretched across his youthful face. His young Eric had delighted him with uncensored words; a warrior even without sword in hand just as first believed.

"They are young and without a master to guide them, not chosen wisely. You have me, my Eric, and though young you are no dog by sound, or by bite." he complimented with a poetry to his words that Eric himself would one day come to learn within his nature. "And I am no dumb animal." Godric tilted his head as if to aim his earshot, eyes ignoring what they saw for focus of what his other senses confirmed to him "We are surrounded only by nature's beasts. Noise will only bring us their blood, and no harm from men." He crawled over to Eric, holding the back of his neck in his smaller hand, smiling at him closely.

"I would let men harm you far later than you would. I watch the world more closely now, that you remain untouched in it; my eyes as stars in the night sky of your breathless years. You are my childe, my Eric. The last thing you had to fear in life was me. In death; nothing."

Eric was always pleased when Godric found joy in his words. He loved his maker, yet not in any way he had known it in life. It was a force between them, a nearly tangible bond. The pride Godric showed for Eric was felt equally.

"Nor would I let any harm you, despite your strength outnumbering the largest armies of men." He placed his own large hand on Godric's cheek, staring back into his maker's dark eyes. His thumb stroked over the soft lines of his cheekbone.

"How can crude heathens such as these remain? They are easy to find, and too rash to survive an attack." In fact, Eric was disappointed that more of their kind had let these ones live. They were not all so mindless, were they? "Perhaps more numerous once, but also careless in greater numbers. How can they be like us, Godric?"

"My brave Eric. Brave before your strength. What Gods have led me to you without needing thanks?" A question Godric had not intended to seek answer for, as he ran his hand through his childe's hair lovingly, gazing at him as pleased imp. He laughed without tone before answering Eric's question of the other vampires, about to teach him something useful.

"Words hold more power than once they did as man, my Eric. If mine had met your ears, you would have heard me claim them as young." Godric threw a deadly glance in direction of the other vampires, face shifting from child-like to merciless in a split second.

"Those of us weak and foolish remain such and die again as it, for they know not how to survive. Yet, we can not all of us survive, else the crimson wine runs dry. I am fortunate to be something else, and to have found one like me...a worthy one." Godric rested his head against Eric's chest, leaning into him and embracing with the innocence of a younger brother.

"I am fortunate to have you as my master and teacher. You have seen the world as I have not, know its workings and all that inhabit it." Eric hoped to live for so long, if only it meant venturing at his maker's side for most of the journey.

"Then they should not be spared, if they take what is ours. They are undeserving of it." He wrapped his arms around his small maker, resting his hands on unclean flesh and tattered hair.

"You are more to me than jewels and battle were in life. A rare darkness that gave me new being. I am grateful for it, as all must be who are given such a gift. How can it be wasted and dishonoured?" What creatures would lend themselves to making unworthy animals that roamed blindly and cared for nothing but their own hunger?

Eric enjoyed blood, as he did the kill, yet if Godric asked him to turn away from it, he would without hesitation. And he was far from even one year of death.

"We share all, you and I. It is no small task, choosing one to make? How many have you passed over, searching for another as you?"

Eric's words swam through Godric's mind in pleasing ways, the maker closing his eyes to enjoy them and snuggle closer into his larger childe who though in nature less cultivated, appeared to have been polished far better than Godric himself. When he opened his eyes, feeling warmth not granted by the touch of his Eric, they found in the distance two of the other vampires, both men, shrouded mildly by shadows that danced loosely under instruction from flame. Godric did not wince at their fornication, only finding slight issue with the fact that one fixed his attentions to his childe.

"He looks at you, the one with man at his feet. I see no cause for blame, yet he will end this night for the crime, if you wish it." he offered his childe privacy in a most absolute way.

The scents were what struck the Viking first, before his maker called attention to it. He did not care for how close the two vampires were to them; they were untrained dogs, like the rest.

"His stare lends me no worry," Eric frowned, "Though I would wish him smote for the crime of his nature." They had shown no ill intent to maker or childe, and Eric wondered many things, all of which came from those two that belonged to the distance.

"They are not as we are. What they do...man gorging upon man...it is not unusual for our kind?" Godric had shown neither disgust nor anger at their display, and Eric felt nothing but newborn curiosity. He would not lay with one of their lowly kind, even with the threat of daylight, but with another as himself, or Godric, perhaps.

"Their lust is as great as their din, and equally fitting to them." They rutted like bears in heat, as if the only chance their kind had for continuation were through copulation rather than death.

Godric repositioned himself against Eric, his back against the taller man's front, head turned to a side that he might look to his childe and instruct him properly in the ways of things.

"We are a thing that does as it desires. What shadow do you see that does not go wherever light does not send it away? What death have you known to come with question of consent? The choice is each of ours, and with the great years that come to us, choices have been seen to change, or remain the same. In some ways, you are a mystery to me as much as to yourself my Eric, but not in all. For I saw you mine before you were, and know your heart though it has lost its drum." Godric looked so innocent again, and so without care, tenderly near to his creation, his beloved.

"Then it is a thing that is customary, taking that which we want, always." Eric pulled his fingers through the tangles of Godric's hair, putting his arm around the smaller vampire again.

"I am yours, my maker, and you are mine. I know your every waking moment, and I wish to know more." He placed a light kiss on the top of Godric's head, smiling gently at him. His form was not one the Viking would have pursued in life, but he was now his maker and eternal companion.

"You are a firm death, and you are teaching me well the lessons that I must learn." His gaze found the two in the shadows again; the one who stared had found other things to occupy him now. "I care for you in all ways, as my father, as my brother. I feel more than I ever did when life ran through me, yet less for everything else of the world."

Godric looked at his childe curiously, sitting up from him and levering himself backwards like a monkey had discovered fire.

"You wish to know me in this way my Eric? I will not deny you, but know that in doing so I will expect the same of you for eternity. When I want, I shall have. You do not fear that it will make less of us? What we now have? Whittled down to a shape of flesh and greed?"

Godric leapt upon Eric, feet on the Viking's chest once the Viking landed backwards in a sudden thud. The face of Eric's maker loomed closer, assessing him as a predator to find worth in meat long abandoned by soul. "I have not known the love of a man, but for you my childe I am willing, if my ready claim does not send frost through your wants to make them still."

"Nor have I, yet I desire my maker above all else, not merely in the flesh." Eric spoke of his similar experience with men, or lack thereof.

"I would not deny your want," Eric could not imagine a time when he did not love Godric completely as he did, "We are unlike them in all other ways-" he gestured to the two nearby, "-I do not fear we would become like them." Eric felt no pain as he struck the hard rock beneath him, Godric's body upon his torso.

And what were they, if not creatures of greed? Eric knew the feel of it when he made his first kill. He wanted nothing more than to rip open the veins of every beating heart, to drink all that could be had.

"I fear nothing you would have of me. You are a ruthless death, and kind as my master." He put his hand to Godric's cheek again, having no fear, no hesitation, only love. "I would give my own life if it would spare yours, my Godric."

* * *

><p>"You have no life to give." Godric smiled at his own ancient sarcasm, though such had no trend or entitlement then. Nevertheless, both men understood it as what it was. He looked down to the cloth that covered Eric's loins, finding offbeat amusement again.<p>

"So young and yet you exceed me in size of what you have." he sniffed at the air near Eric's neck, seeming as though he was about to bite into it as he once had before.

"The scent of you tells me you have pleased many women, more than a King could do. All of these months you have been without such pleasure. Why have you endured it in silence, my Eric? If only asked for, I would permit you more things than can be done." He stroked the porcelain flesh surrounding Eric's naval.

Eric smiled, amused in his own right by his maker's actions.

"You exceed me in all else," he admitted, noticing the looks they were receiving as Godric smelled him. The other vampires were no threat, but they were not worthy seeing his maker as he imagined they soon would.

"In life, I gave no care to what woman I laid with. These recent moons have been full of blood, and I cared less for pleasure. Now, I am reminded of it, and could have any human, if I so desired it." Godric had taught him those ways of keeping prey silent.

"With a late hour, I ask." He laughed lightly, once, his hands finding Godric's marks as they had when he first awoke. "And you permit?"

"I will answer what you asked of me before." Godric began, smiling softly at his Eric, laying next to him and gazing into his blue-grey pools as if to seek his destiny, Eric's hand in his.

"The one who made me, he taught me well. I was never to make another like myself unless I was certain my match was found, that they would bring no shame, and go on to be greater than I myself am. You are my first Eric, and you are my one." Godric confessed more than one thing in that prolonged answer, though unashamed of it.

"You need no permission to ask a thing of what is mine, my Eric. For it is already yours. Take it how you would wish and let no God stop you." Godric's words sounded wise as ever, and yet this time filled with carnal promise, however splendid.

The blond Viking's chest swelled with pride; every word his maker spoke rang true with promise and love. Eric was Godric's only childe, in his thousand years walking this earth. That made their bond stronger, that Eric was the only one who shared this ancient blood.

"You have scoured ages for a childe, and found me, letting me live until the edge of death." He loved and respected his maker more with each passing night, though he never thought it possible.

"All that I am is yours, and I would have all of you." Eric searched Godric's dark eyes, lifting himself to press their lips together gently, his hands lightly smoothing over pale skin. The scent of his maker was older than any he'd found since being created. It was full of knowledge, and full of the years he had seen.

Godric enjoyed the embrace of lips Eric offered, his childe as good at parting with a kiss as no doubt he was a fuck. After moments though, Godric found himself chuckling, which broke his lips away from such engagements.

"You need not be soft upon me my childe. I know you have fire, and know that you tame it. Do you think me something to protect from you?" He found the notion ticklish, peering at Eric delicately, looking beneath his flesh, loving the taste of him that lingered in his mouth.

"Your taste is like a warrior's banquet." Godric turned on his side and placed a hand against Eric's naked chest, holding it there. "You know the greatest secret; that though death, we can love? And that I love...and that I look now to whom I do?"

"I know you need no protection, yet I cannot help wishing you safe," he admitted, somewhat sheepishly. Eric also knew that Godric was far stronger than himself, and that nothing the young vampire could do would ever harm him. He clasped his hand over the one pressed to his chest, looking at his maker through a soft gaze.

"Death can love...and I have felt it. I did not understand at first, though now I do. I sense your love. You feel mine as well?" Eric pulled Godric to him, though there was very little space to be filled.

"You, your guidance, your love; it is all I need of the world, save human blood so that I may continue living." He smiled, kissing his maker once more, with less softness than before. "That is what makes us true death, and the others only animals of it?"

This time, when his demonic son kissed him, he returned the incestuous sweetness, kissing back with wise poison; a tongue far older than it looked, and far more familiar with other orifices than simply those traditionally used to form a kiss, more of them known to him then Eric had. One of the elder's hands was softly laid upon Eric's neck, fingertips fanning out over the Norseman's collarbone, as if to be there for need of pushing away from a kiss Godric himself could not.

"You would seduce the demon that filled you with evil life? You walk such deadly grounds, my Eric. Even the eternal must not become careless, or what good is a forever of torment?" Godric threatened, though in truth he merely tested his Eric, wanting to judge his reaction, determine it's value and intrigue.

Eric's hand held firmly to Godric's back, tasting the ancient breath that flowed into him now, gladly receiving all attention his maker would give in this moment. He smiled as his elder pulled away, filling his ear with questions of his intent.

"There would be no point in eternal life if we were to live it too carefully. The road between death and caution is a narrow one. You have flown over it with ease, for all of your years." Eric spoke as if he himself had lived decades, though of any undead nearby, he was by far the youngest. Of them all, though, the second wisest, though he did not wish to flaunt that fact, yet merely look down on the others for being childlike.

"You have set me to seduce you by giving me this life, which I will always have thanks for. I do not believe you would let me lead myself to a careless death through your flesh." Eric kissed softly at Godric's neck, inhaling the scent as his maker had done before. "I am yours, and you are mine. We will not let ourselves become careless."

"Perhaps your words are only true ones. Perhaps my flight has been the envy of golden birds. But you are not me, Eric." Godric grimaced a look of warm and impish joy, those invitingly psychotic eyes radiating with unsteady invitation. Godric ground his loincloth into Eric's; a simple yet primitive physical assertion. He wanted Eric to feel him, and in turn be felt, in the place that made them men the most.

"My Eric. My beautiful, brave Eric. No thing deserving awe comes easily." the fiendish barbarian boy explained very quickly, that Eric's reasoning had been flawed. He himself had tales to tell of his learning, from his maker, and would one day speak of them.

"Death is a certain thing. In the moment it is, it is all. I may have opened your eyes to shiny new treasures, though you would be wrong to blame me for your beholding me as such riches." He kissed Eric's chest after hesitantly staring at how his pallid and perfect complexion was spelled by the flickering gold light of the distant embers, licking at just one nipple and biting at it softly before laying his head down upon Eric, as if to listen for a heartbeat that was no more.

Godric caused Eric to feel a stirring, as well as the unsheathing of his fangs, the deadliest weapons he would ever use. Eric gripped the flesh of his maker's thigh, though he listened intently still.

"There is much I do not know, but little I do not crave to learn. All of them lessons you would teach me." He felt there was little worth in things that Godric did not know, being old as he was.

"My eyes, full of this evil life-" he laughed softly, "-see only the glory you hold, that you have seen so much, and are now wise and living still. What is there to see that is not rich?" Eric wove his fingers into Godric's tangled hair again, stroking and giving low purrs to the teasing contact.

"If it is something our kind commonly does, why have you taken no advantage of loving childe before now?" Before he showed interest, Eric meant more precisely. He knew that, had Godric asked it of him, he would have found himself pleased to be with his maker in this way sooner.

With that, Godric pounced backwards like a beast upon it's knuckles, flipping over Eric's loincloth and beholding the Viking's truest sword once unveiled there. The tiny fiend looked so pleased and so wicked, a little mindless even, though looks in the latter case were absolutely deceiving.

"Your fangs are not all that come for me." His face electric before the age of it, with joy at the fact, glaring at his Eric with unbridled determination.

"How blessed I am. And how blessed you are." his way of thanking Eric, as well as complimenting his girth, amongst other proportionate things.

Without a further second wasted, Eric was inside his mouth, being suckled at greedily, like a rabid calf barely living from starvation, bleeding dry it's mother's teet. He did not care to polish the act by the suppression of natural sounds that followed.

"Your instruction would be well received," he grinned, gazing down upon himself as Godric revealed his flesh further. The smaller vampire's movements had given full rise to his length, which now protruded happily for the one who made it. "I am blessed in your making of me," he smiled, though seconds later he was groaning, the deceptively young face devouring him like the true demon he was.

"And blessed again," he moaned, caressing his maker's cheek and shoulders. Eric's manhood had been untouched since his rebirth, and only now did he understand why Godric had asked why he had not brought up such things. It was like the first taste of blood, perfect and completely essential. The demonic mouth was more pleasing than a virgin's untouched body, though he had not known one for many months, nor had he left many in his previous wake.

Eric knew only the two of them in that moment, though the others were certainly curious and entertained in watching them, engaging themselves in similar acts.

"I wish to give you something in return." His words were strangely calm, though his body was feeling immensely pleased. Eric wanted to touch, taste, hold, please his maker in as many ways as were possible this eve.

Godric smirked around the fine, impressive phallus inside his mouth as Eric remarked sensationally to his treatment of it.

"I will take from you what you have so cruelly denied yourself of being taken." Godric pounced again, this time forwards but not as far as before, landing above the appendage now loose from his grip and riding vertically against the cloth that now covered Eric's taut stomach.

His lips curled deviously just once as he gave Eric a predatory, devious kind of look. The instant that came later, Eric was plunged inside of Godric fully. His maker did not move upon him for the moment, simply keeping his childe's length within him, feeling it's width inside him without a pulse, allowing Eric to stifle at his crisp tightness.

"I will have you this way my Eric. And you will be had." he promised without mediation.

Eric found he could still be caught off guard, despite his new instincts and reflexes. It was not a surprise he regretted, nor wished gone. His blue eyes widened in wonder and lust as Godric brought the two together.

"I cannot fit," he groaned, despite having no length lost to Godric's untouched hole. "You hold me with a grasp that is far beyond even our strength." But Eric still did not protest, though he gripped Godric's hips roughly. Eric's own hips then began to rotate gently of their own will, his expressions moving pleasurably as he did so. Godric looked as if he were used to pains much worse than being filled, and he likely was.

"You would have me? I will be had, and wish you to have me no less than you like." He grinned, a dark deviousness filling his face. Eric knew he would enjoy his maker like this, and hoped he would enjoy him many times over.

Godric being so tight meant that even the slightest of his superficial movements felt as though it had intent to stimulate the part of Eric buried fully inside him. He watched Eric's awe at the sensation of being fully taken by his maker's hole, as it sent flutters to his eyelids. Godric smiled, not meaning to seem a ruthless, ominous thing, but doing so anyway.

"My kindness to you has created confusion. Perhaps too my knowing of restraint. I am not the kind boy you see bathing your feet, nor the pacifist who walks by those who would burn us in the day's light. I am a trickster and a fiend. I am a monster, and I take what I can in a world where I could have all things. I simply put myself to pace. You will now discover what happens when I do not." he briefed his Eric, in casual, friendly tone, and yet there was still something looming in the atmosphere; something of Godric's that was far less than kind but could not be seen, only felt in a harsh chill against already cold skin.

Godric claimed every part of him, and Eric found that the true nature in his maker was every bit agreeable as his gentler ways.

"It is what you have made of me, then, as well. Your soft hand with me has taught me more than a harsh one could, though I would not protest now." Eric grinned, drinking in the sight of his maker, showing what he truly was. The face that those who met death at his fangs saw in their last moment. And Eric still loved him for it.

"This monster-" he placed one hand to Godric's chest, rocking his hips with a groan "-it is a part of me. And for this monster, I would deliver the world." Eric pushed himself up, claiming Godric's lips with his own hungrily, fangs scraping against soft, cool skin. "The world would give itself up gladly, for so perfect a death."

"My Eric. My big, bashful Eric. You are worthy a childe to me, and make of me a worthy maker." Godric accepted Eric's tender kisses happily, almost delirious with happiness ringing upon his wetly touched lips at his childe's softness when so often Godric knew he wished only to be hard.

"You do not know it now, as you might never believe it. Still, I have seen it in you, my childe, that one day far from this, you will be my successor. I already have pride for it, and would have it in no other way." and though Godric had not simply rushed to fuck Eric's large dick through desperate sexual greed, the time had come to do so now.

He rose himself from the penis abruptly, and then slammed himself back over it immediately just before it escaped him, pausing to look at his Eric the first time. From then on he proceeded to continue in this, relieving himself of that punishing length of manhood and then forcing it to climb back inside him entirely, with unbearable speed, just before the head of it wandered away from his eternally virgin orifice. As he continued to fuck his Eric, no pain blemishing his features and only a wicked smile, Godric laughed crisply, sounding giddy as drunk deviant.

"I feel you my Eric. I feel you and I like it. Do you think me a kind young monster now, my childe?" he simmered with frivolously cruel intent.

Eric gripped his maker tightly, still so young that he did not know his full strength when he lost thought. His hands pulled at Godric's skin, so old that the marks were hardly there before disappearing into flawless golden flesh again. When his wits returned to him, Eric moved with Godric, pushing himself further into his maker with each fall over his length. There was no getting used to the tightness. Godric healed too quickly, a constant, hungry pull with each thrust over him.

"You are a monster," he agreed with a grin, "And with the same ruthlessness given your hunt." Eric grasped Godric's hips now, pulling down harshly with each fall of the elder over his cock. His eyes were alight with desire, a hand grabbing for his maker's loincloth and what it concealed.

"I would feel you and bring you with me this night," he smirked, long fingers finding and claiming their prize. Godric was wild, and it awoke new instinct in the young vampire. There was no need to be tame or cautious, and Eric could take as he wanted.

hr/

Fangs bit into the lip's flesh that naturally surrounded them as Godric found jovial evil in his childe's resilience, fucking his maker right back when already opposed by more than enough to overwhelm. He couldn't be more admiring of his Eric, looking to him with kind radiance as he fucked him without mercy, though this act to Godric came without exertion. As Eric claimed his length, loincloth now covering hand and what was held inside it, the elder vampire's eyes widened in provocation, voice turning into wind and rain thereafter.

"Then do this thing you speak of." His now otherworldly voice suggested, haunting Eric's ears with fear and sweetness. He bit his lip again, only pleased, if anything, to draw blood from it in doing so. His childe aroused him so.

"Pull from me what I leech from you. Shall we see who succeeds first?" his wager came in partial jest, not meant literally. There would be little point.

"And we make games of all the things we do?" Eric grinned, pulling his maker's length roughly as he continued to fuck Godric in return. He thought it fun, making a game of the things they did together.

Eric pulled his maker's face to his once again, licking the quickly healed wounds for their taste. Of all blood, Godric's was still the richest. Even to so young a vampire, the smallest droplet revived his memory of being filled with the ancient nectar. Eric twisted his fist over Godric's length, the act furthering his own arousal. His maker was still relentless in his motions, his smaller body rising and falling with an intensity Eric had not seen.

"Had I seen you fuck, I would have voiced curiosity much sooner." Eric knew that he would have seen his maker lay with women, had voyeuristic intent seized him, though with their kind, it did not matter what one took to bed, as it did not matter who one drank and killed.

"You would be welcome to look-" Godric quipped, his childe's tugging of his meat making him merry "-and if well behaved, also to join." the thought of fucking another with his vampire forced Godric's dick into further solidity, wordless images and scenarios rushing through his head as he stiffened. Of course, the 'well behaved' was intended to be ironic.

Godric went far less gently on to Eric's length now, attacking it's entirety with the vice grip of his imperishably minuscule asshole much harder and faster with careless rhythm, so that Eric would find it hard to co-operate and counter. The thought made Godric smirk.

He leant down suddenly to bite into Eric's neck twice, and the other side of it just once, lapping up the blood that spilled there for a few moments, sounding like a pig to swill. He rose, impish grin tarnished with thick, dark bloodstains, fucking even less gently than recent removal of restraint had allowed.

"You taste as good as the first time my lips met your flesh. How dare any say it would not bring me life." for though the blood of another vampire lacked nutrition, Eric's gave Godric more reason to live.

Eric growled through his moans, his maker's patternless fucking over him making it almost impossible to mimic in his thrusts. He found the suggestion of taking a nameless mortal with Godric very pleasing, putting fever into his hips as they tried to match the hole they thrust into. Eric's hand gripped tighter over his maker's cock with the quick bites, also causing him to moan lowly.

"And your fangs, as sharp and masterful as I first remember." Eric thought it had been very erotic, being bit again by his maker, who took his blood and his length.

"The taste pleases you-" he grinned, quickly licking at the glistening stains around his maker's mouth "-I would have you taste me as you wish it."

With that, Eric bit into the lips still fresh with his own blood, suckling down more of Godric's blood, greedy for the flavour. The intense fucking his maker was giving him was beginning to grind seed from him, building a heat in his loins rapidly. Eric pulled Godric's length with an even rougher hand now, eager to bring them both to climax.

"You taste like history lost to men. The old tales of ancient warriors and battles."

"Did I hurt you?" Godric whispered into Eric's ear, toying with the idea falsely, knowing that Eric need not be babied through something as loving and gentle as a bite from his maker, or three of them. Still the fakely intended question sounded erotic somehow, tickling at Eric's mind no doubt, just as Godric's fangs did as he slid them across his childe's jaw line, licking his cheek and neck and lips. Godric looked into Eric intently, deeper than skin or the souls windows even allowed. Looking innocent and naive, Godric whispered again, mouth hovering over Eric's face, cold breath breezing over it.

"Do you have something for me Eric? Is it victory? Do you hand it to me so eagerly? Should it come as surprise?" for Eric was competitive and did not go without a fight and this seemed far too easy a win, but on the other hand Godric was a lethal sexual animal when untamed, and idolized by Eric, so perhaps the first orgasm should have always been Eric's, without a doubt spared.

"Release yourself to me Eric. Feed to me the fruits I have not yet tasted, from you or any other." mesmeric eyes were set to overpower Eric's soul and bend it to his will, if only he still had one.

Godric's light tease set fire behind Eric's eyes, their game much too easy to become lost in. With a little time, perhaps, Eric would learn to pace himself. Maybe in the future, they would play this game again. If, likely when, they did, Eric would know the things Godric craved intimately. He had been put into an impossible eagerness, though, and he wanted to bring his maker to climax just as soon.

"Your years give you advantage," he gave false complaint, teasingly, pulling his fist over the end of Godric's length as his own continued to disappear into the tight hole again and again. Eric's expression shifted to intense pleasure, from his previous, lustfully playful gaze, and he spilled undead seed into his maker, though he gave a very feeble attempt to stop his climax.

"You needn't ask for my release to you," he explained in heavy, low tones, "I give all I have, gladly." Eric's growls spiked with each thrust further made by both vampires through his release.

Godric's head rolled back and he pulled his witness from those eyes of Eric's that so reminded him of snow falling into the sea. The world around him faded away and a look of peace took hold on his face, body still as he felt his creation fill him with childless seed. He drank each moment in, time seeming to slow, until the very last ejaculatory pulsation widened against his rampant hole, Eric's pleasing words repeating and echoing within the otherwise empty, blissful chambers of his mind.

And then, with one fiendish smile, he gave Eric's fist what it had worked to earn; the fill of his maker's balls. Thick white cum poured lazily from the eye of the elder vampire's dickhead, and with the beginning of each orgasmic wave that came, Godric parted with a short burst of pleased laughter, more akin to an incomplete giggle. Once Eric was satisfied with his maker's release Godric pounced atop him once more, each body then firmly against the other. He peered with hard, bluntly edged love into Eric's bright eyes, desperate for him to be the world he walked upon, hands embracing his head, running through his fine flaxen locks.

"I love you more than I believe in the word, my Eric." he confessed, kissing him just once upon the cheek before laying his head atop the Viking's chest comfortably and closing his eyes with only a blissful smile to follow.

Eric's grin widened as his maker finally gave his seed, his gaze taking in the entirety of Godric. The elder seemed so peaceful in this moment, no longer the frenzied monster forcing release from his childe. The young vampire loved him equally for both, for the things they would surely see in their coming years. Their scents mixed together in an intoxicatingly seductive blend, hypnotizing Eric.

"I feel that ours is a love completed," he smiled, wrapping his large arms around his maker another time, "I cannot imagine a world where yours was not the blood flowing through my veins, nor mine absent yours." Eric kissed the tangled, raven hair that was now pressed lovingly into his chest. The sounds of the others returned to his ears, though he ignored them easily. Godric was a solid truth, the thing that would guide Eric through his coming years, the one who would raise him to great heights, who would see the both of them well satisfied far into the future. Godric was much more than his maker, though as much was predicted upon their first meeting.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>


End file.
